Pis Aller
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Pis Aller means a moment of ultimate desperation. In this situation, when darkness threatens to destroy New York City, the one teen who has no reason to must step up and stop this threat...
1. Professor Crumb and Lord Koenma

**AN: Well, this is my newest story. This takes place back during the time that Alex and David were broken up, but no one knew exactly why they were broken up, and the fact that David was in the wind didn't help facts either. With that said, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Professor Crumb and Lord Koenma**

**SEVEN MONTHS AGO...**

_He had just received the news that David Falcone had gone missing. That was bad on so many levels. One, he was watching the demon closely since his demon powers awakened at the Dark Tournament a few days earlier. Two, David's father Raymond was watching over him as well, and Koenma knew that this was not going to go over too well with him at all. He knew exactly what he was going to tell Raymond when he saw him, and that time was now, because almost out of nowhere, Raymond Falcone appeared right in front of the teenage form on Lord Koenma, the halo right above his head symbol of the fact that he was not of the living anymore. The prince of hell took a very deep breath, and braced himself for a lashing._

"_Koenma, care to tell me why I am down here?" Raymond said in a calm tone of voice._

"_I had some news that you needed to hear, and I figured that you better hear it from me." Koenma said. "You better take a seat."_

"_I'll stand. Thanks. Talk to me." Raymond said at once._

"_You know that David won the Dark Tournament for my team, right?" Koenma said._

"_I know. I saw David launch the Howl of the Wolf, the attack that I could never use." Raymond said. "Just get to the point and tell me what is going on."_

"_Good news and bad news." Koenma said, twiddling his fingers. "The good news is that your daughter has been found, alive and well. The bad news is that we have lost track of David. We have no idea where he is."_

_Raymond ran his hand through his hair, and looked at the guy right in front of him. It took a little time for all of this to sink in. His daughter that he presumed to be dead was alive and well, but his eldest child, his son that he thought was his only child was missing, and he knew that with his powers that he now knew that had, if he was not in his right state of mind, that was going to be bad news for someone, or him, of course._

"_Koenma, you know that you have to find him before something bad happens, right?" Raymond said._

"_Bad? Like what?" Koenma asked him._

"_You are kidding me, right?" Raymond said in total disbelief. "With his powers that he has, and the state of mind that he is in, both of those together alone means that he will kill someone if they cross him the wrong way."_

"_I know. I want to find him, but how do I do that?" Koenma stated._

"_My advice? A situation that will require his presence will force him to show his face." Raymond said with a smile on his face._

"_Like what?" Koenma asked him._

"_Leave that to me." Raymond stated._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Lord Koenma knew that Professor Crumb knew something about the murders of Raymond and Maria Falcone, David and Lynn's parents. Ever since he heard of the deaths of Raymond and Maria, something always stunk about that. Never the less, Professor Crumb stood there before him as though everything was fine and dandy, that only aroused the suspicion of Koenma.

"I take it that you have been well." Professor Crumb said with a smile on his face.

"Let's get to the real reason that I have invited you here." Koenma said. "I have heard that you may know something about the deaths of two people that I know well. They are Raymond and Maria Falcone, also known as David and Lynn's parents. Care to tell me what you know about that?"

Koenma watched as Professor Crumb expression changed to one of a guarded one. That meant that he either was going to say something that was going to get him into trouble, or something that was going to cause a lot of problems later. Professor Crumb sighed before he spoke.

"Maria told me that there were some people that were after her and her husband, Raymond." Professor Crumb said. "She requested some protection, the same protection that never came, of course."

"There is a good reason for that of course." Koenma said hopefully.

"The reason that it never came was because I never sent it." Professor Crumb said, dropping his head slightly.

"Wait. What?" Koenma said in disbelief.

"Raymond had dangerous demon powers that couldn't get passed on while he was still alive!" Professor Crumb said, trying to defend his actions.

"So you let two innocent people get killed because you were afraid of something happening down the road?" Koenma said in disbelief.

"I don't need to justify my actions to you. I am leaving." Professor Crumb said, getting out of his seat, and marching out the front door of Koenma's office. All the Prince of Hell could do was sit in his seat, and contemplate his next move, which had to be delicate, because one wrong word could set off a lot of bloodshed.

"So, I take it that you heard that, huh?" Koenma said to the darkness. From the dark corner of the room, a completely hooded figure stepped out, completely covered except for his chin, which showed a soul patch.

"Yeah, I heard him loud and clear. That bum cannot get away with what he caused." The hooded figure said.

"So what do you suggest that we do?" Koenma asked his mystery friend.

"We go and talk to him." He said, smiling under his hood. "He is heading to Waverly Place, so let's meet them there and confront him along with the Russos."

"If I bring you with me, do I have your word that you will not try anything dangerous?" Koenma said with a look of concern on his face.

"Of course." The hooded figure smiled. When he left, that left Koenma there alone to contemplate over his decision.

"This is going to be so bad on my part." Koenma said in disbelief as he left the room with his unknown ally.

* * *

**ABOVE NEW YORK CITY**

Lord Neiz sat in his spaceship, looking down over the city as his crew ran the various mechanics of the ship. His next in charge, Captain Red approached him with a smile on his face.

"Lord Neiz, we have found the whereabouts of Mason and Rosie, along with the rest of the Russos, what do you want us to do now?" Captain Red asked.

"Take Blue and Green down to the city, and capture them." Lord Neiz said. "That will force Professor Crumb's hand."

"As you wish, my lord." Captain Red said with a bow, leaving him alone to ponder his thoughts.

_Everything is going to come to a head soon enough..._

* * *

**AN: What is going to happen next time? Read and find out!**


	2. A New Home For A Fallen Hero

**AN: Well, things are looked at from different perspectives, as David is seen for the first time in months in a different country, as well as Lord Neiz makes his appearance.**

**Chapter Two: A New Home For A Fallen Hero**

**6 MONTHS AGO; AT GENKAI'S TEMPLE...**

_It was an rainy and stormy night at Genkai's temple. As thunder crashed outside of her home, Genkai was walking towards her bedroom after making sure that Yukina was tucked away safe and sound in her bed. Just as she was about to reach her room, she felt a strong source of dark demon energy. She ran to Yukina's room, and locked it to make sure that she was safe. She then ran outside to see what was the source of that dark demon energy or where it was originating from. The old master ran outside, and saw that it was a familiar face, but the young teenager was crying as he sat on the steps in the pouring down rain._

"_David?" Genkai stated, approaching the young one with caution. David just sat there, crying his heart out. It was then that she realized that he was the source of the dark energy that she was sensing. _

_She stood in the doorway, and was about to ask what happened to make him come here, then she remembered that after the Dark Tournament, she heard that Alex had left David because he was a demon. Then Koenma told her that David was a wolf demon and it was his powers that revived him, and it is those same powers that are keeping him alive right now._

"_David, are you alright?" Genkai spoke out once more. She tried to approach him again, but when she did, he snatched himself away from her, continuing to sob even harder._

_If this was anybody else, she would tell that person to get over himself or herself, but this was a different story. She knew that David and Alex have known each other since preschool, and she pretty much threw him out like it didn't matter, and he was emotional now, but he was bound to get and stay angry soon enough._

"_David, come inside before you catch your death." Genkai said, walking away. She looked back and saw David follow her inside._

"_Get yourself situated. I have a feeling that you are going to be staying here for a while." Genkai said. He already knew what had happened to him and what he was going through, so there was no need to question him about it and to bring up the kind of mess that he was going through and to make him relive it again. Genkai showed him to one of the other empty rooms that she had, and motioned for him to enter. David entered, and sat on the floor, flinging his bag right to the floor beside him._

"_Thanks." David said without emotion._

"_No problem." Genkai said, walking away. It was at that moment that she realized that something big was in the works, and David was going to be right at the center of the storm that was coming their way._

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY, SIX MONTHS AGO...**

**SAINT RESIDENCE**

_It was early in the morning, and Louis had just woken up and had to get ready for work. He made himself a pot of coffee, and slipped into his US Marshall uniform. He saw that David's door was open, and he decided that he was going to say good bye to him before he left. He opened his door, and saw that he bed was empty, and he was long gone. He looked around for any sign of David in his room, but there was none. Louis sighed, and shut his door. Villo walked up behind him, and sat at his feet. _

"_Hey, where did David go?" Louis asked him._

"_Beats me." Villo answered, scratching behind his ear. "I have no idea. Last time I saw him was when he came back from talking with Alex, and he just walked into his room."_

"_Really? What did he say?" Louis asked eagerly._

"_Nothing." Villo answered. "He had this look on his face as if something bad was happening to him."_

"_Huh, I am going out there to see if Jerry or Theresa have seen him." Louis said. Villo nodded his head, and watch his friend leave the house._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Genkai was looking in the sky as David was sparring with weights on his arms and legs. If there was one thing that she could give that kid, it was that he was damn near unstoppable when he had something on his mind. He has been staying here for half of a year, and she barely even noticed him. He either spent his time training, or he was locked in his room. There was something about this kid that made things interesting around here.

"So, how is are star pupil doing?" Koenma asked Genkai.

"Well, he has a knack for training and whatever." Genkai answered. "He can go for a long time, and his stamina is amazing. One time, I found him sitting up there early in the morning, and when I checked back in the evening, he was still there."

"Louis and his family back home have been worried about him." Koenma stated. "I told them I have no idea where he is."

"So, does his sister know about him?" Genkai asked the prince.

"Lynn? Yeah, she knows about him. Only what he looks like. As for the fact that he was a demon and what not, Lynn does not know that." Koenma stated.

"I also heard that you had a chat with Professor Crumb. How did that go?" Genkai asked in a curious tone of voice.

"He knew that someone was going to kill Maria and Raymond, but he chose not to do anything about it." Koenma said.

"Well, what did they say when you confronted him?" Genkai asked.

"I am waiting until he gets there to the Russos with Raymond to confront them there." Koenma stated.

"Well, I assume that you aren't just here to shoot the breeze, so what do you want with me?" Genkai asked.

"I want you to come with me, Genkai, because something like this situation in particular needs someone with your expertise." Koenma said. "I also have a feeling that someone is also going to try something."

"Why not ask the dimwit or the taller dimwit?" Genkai asked the prince of hell.

Koenma looked at her with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Right, let's go." Genkai said, walking into her home.

* * *

**AN: Well, what I can say about the next chapter is that Raymond, William, Genkai, and Lord Koenma arrive in New York and they will confront Professor Crumb along with the Russos. Also, Lord Neiz will arrive and makes his presence known. R&R!**


	3. Lord Neiz's Plan! Arrival of Heir Belmo

**AN: Well, not only does William Belmont make an appearance, so does Red, Blue, and Green. Good Lord, here we go...**

**Chapter Three: Lord Neiz's Plan!; Arrival of Heir Belmont**

David has been gone for almost ten months now, and for some reason, Louis, Lynn, and Villo were fine with that. Not that they didn't miss him, Lynn was like that, but Louis and Villo knew that if someone can take care of themselves on their own for a long time, it was David. He fought in the Dark Tournament, and not only did he come back from the dead, he won the whole thing for his team. The reason that he was gone now, of course, Alex most likely had something to do with it. Now why would she drive him away?

"Louis, Alex has something to do with David being gone." Villo said, sitting on the ground, and looking up at his friend as he sat at his kitchen table.

"Of course." Louis stated. "You said it yourself that he left the night that he came back after talking to Alex. She said something in a way that made him run off, but what in the world did she say?"

"Something that would make us hate her, that is for damn sure." Villo growled.

"Now what do we do about that?" Louis asked.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is to go and confront Alex about this whole thing." Villo said looking at his friend.

"Well, what better time than today?" Louis said, getting out of his seat, and heading towards his front door. Villo sighed, and walked after his friend.

* * *

**GENKAI'S HOUSE**

William walked up to his friend as he stood there in the middle of the front yard of Genkai's house. The hooded teen looked at him, and returned his gaze to the grass and the view in which he was looking at.

"My friend, care to tell me what is on your mind?" William asked.

"Lord Neiz. He is going to make his move tonight." The hooded teen stated.

"Wait, how do you know this?" William asked him. The hooded teen smirked, and tapped his fore head.

"Jagan Eye, of course." William sighed. "I take it that you are not coming."

"Nope. Screw that city." The hooded teen said with very little emotion.

"What about your friends and your family there?" William said, trying to talk some sense into him.

"What about them?" The hooded teen asked back.

"What about Alex?" William smirked. The hooded teen snapped his head towards William, and even though he could not see his eyes, he could literally feel them boring into him.

"Right. I am just going to go on ahead, and when you are ready to join all of us, come on ahead." William said walking off. The hooded teen watched William walked ahead of him, bit William looked back, and that hooded figure that he was talking to a few minutes earlier was long gone.

"Well, things are going to get very interesting now..." William smirked as he flew off into the distance.

* * *

Alex, Lynn, Justin, and Max were busy studying in the lair, with Jerry watching them, when all of a sudden, their wizard door (or whatever you call it, PM me the answer), opened suddenly and Professor Crumb emerged. He brushed himself off, and looked at the crew standing before him.

"Professor Crumb? What are you doing here?" Jerry asked. Professor Crumb looked around, and locked his eyes onto Lynn.

"You. Lynn Falcone. Where is your brother?" Professor Crumb asked, pointing a finger at him.

"I don't know where he is. What business is it of yours anyway?" Lynn asked back.

"I need his help with a very important matter." Professor Crumb asked. Before he could say another word, the door swung open again, and this time, Genkai, Lord Koenma, and a mystery man stepped out with them.

"Next time, we fly." Genkai moaned.

"We are here in one piece, so what is your problem?" Koenma shot back.

"Man, this place hasn't changed one bit." The mystery man said looking around. Upon further inspection, the man had a halo above his head.

"Wait, Raymond? Raymond Falcone?" Jerry said approaching him.

"Hey Jerry. Well, Alex, Justin, and Max. All grown up, I see." Raymond said, looking at the kids. Then when he reached Lynn, his eyes lit up almost immediately.

"You look a lot like Maria, just who are you?" Raymond asked.

"Lynn Falcone, David's little sister." Lynn stated, looking at the man that was her father.

"Hmm." Raymond said, just looking her over. "You look a lot like your mother."

"I get that a lot." Lynn answered.

"Well, now that formal introductions are made, let's get down to business." Koenma stated, clapping his hands together. "It seems that Professor Crumb here has something to tell everyone here."

"I don't think now is the time..." Professor Crumb spoke. Raymond stepped forward, and grabbed him by the collar, and pressed him against the wall.

"No, please do tell." Raymond stated, trying to keep his anger in check. "Tell them all how you let me and my wife be killed because you were afraid my demon powers would be used for evil."

"Wait, what?" Jerry said in disbelief.

"It's true! Look at David now! He murdered someone with those powers!" Professor Crumb said, trying to defend himself.

"In self defense because he was at the Dark Tournament." Genkai spoke.

"People! We have a real situation here!" Koenma stated, standing in the middle of the room.

"Yes, situations are going to get really dire, here." Genkai stated.

"Wait, what is going on? What happened to Raymond and Maria?" Jerry asked.

Genkai sat down, and began to tell them what is going on...

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Alex and Lynn were sitting in Lynn's room, reading books and hanging out. Out of nowhere, Lynn asks this question.

"Alex, what was David like?"

Alex looked at Lynn, and smiled. "He was amazing. We were friends since we were toddlers. Then when we grew up, we started to notice each other as more than friends. Then we began to date, but after the Dark Tournament, we broke up."

"Why?" Lynn asked.

Alex contemplated lying to her friend, but decided to tell her the truth.

"I found out that he was a demon, so I ended the relationship out of fear." Alex said.

Lynn face changed from one of fear to one of shock and anger.

"Lynn?" Alex said silently. Lynn reached back, and punched Alex right in the face, causing her to fall on the floor holding her face.

"Get out." Lynn said through gritted teeth.

"Lynn, please. Listen to me." Alex said.

"Alex, get out before I throw you out of this window! GET OUT!" Lynn screamed. Alex just grabbed her stuff, and ran all of the way home, crying.

Little did she know, someone was watching her...

* * *

Alex felt her whole face aching as she walked up to her front door. She saw that Rosie, and her current boyfriend Mason were already there. The minute that she entered her front door, Justin walked up to her.

"Hey, do you know where mom and dad are?" He asked her.

"No. Me and Lynn had a fight, and she hit me in my face, really hard." Alex said, pointing to the spot where she hit her.

"Man, she really gave you a shiner." Mason said, checking out her face. "What set her off so much that she hit you?"

"I told her how me and David ended on a bad note. That set her off enough that she hit me." Alex said sadly.

"Wow, that is someone that you don't want to see again." Mason said.

"I know." Alex said, "I know..."

* * *

Alex and Mason were walking through the city early in the evening. Her face was slightly bruised from where Lynn hit her, but somehow Mason conned her into heading out for a walk. For some reason, Alex had a feeling that someone was watching the two of them. That feeling was confirmed when three alien looking creatures surrounded them.

"Well, Alex Russo, it is a pleasure to meet you." Captain Red smiled at her and Mason.

"Who are you?" Mason said, taking a protective step in front of her.

"We are Red, Blue, and Green." Captain Red said, pointing to each of his crew as he named them. "We are here for someone that our Lord will be happy to see. That would be you, young Alex."

Then, Green made a move to grab Alex, but Mason stepped in between them, and tried to stop them, but Blue grabbed him by the neck, and threw him into a nearby car. Alex tried to run, but Red grabbed her by the neck, and threw her into the wall, stunning her.

Then, Red, Blue, and Green surrounded her, and sharp, venomous blows came from all directions. Alex fell to the ground limply, and Red reached down, and ripped her shirt open.

Just as he was about to do something to her...

"Red, it's Belmont!" Blue screamed, pointing to the sky. Red looked up, and saw William Belmont flying right towards them.

"Another time, sweetie." Red said, stroking her face. He flew off, just as William landed near Alex.

"Jesus, Alex what did they do to you?" William asked as he scooped her up into his arms. He grabbed Mason as well, and flew towards Waverly Place, knowing that something had to be done now...

* * *

**AN: Wow. Next time, Lord Neiz plan will be explained, and William steps up to take on Green, with some help from an old friend. R&R!**


	4. Desperation! Mysterious Warrior Appears

**AN: Lord Neiz launched his attack on the city and made his presence known by assaulting Alex and Mason while walking home. Now things get interesting when an unknown figure also makes an appearance... **

**Chapter** **Four: Desperation!; Mysterious Warrior Appears**

Well, Louis was in for a big surprise, wasn't he? Louis went to his front door, and opened it. He then saw his former friend, who was dead for sure because he went to his funeral. Raymond stepped into the home, followed by the Russo clan and Professor Crumb, with Genkai and Lord Koenma. He wanted to know what in the blue hell was going on, because this was a group of magical people coming over here to his house, and in the mist of David being gone, this was another mess that he did not need right now.

He didn't need to wait any longer, because he got his answer, and some other things that he did not know came to light.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Professor Crumb here knew that someone was coming after Raymond and Maria, but chose not to do anything about it?" Louis asked in disbelief.

"That's right. Professor Crumb was afraid that Raymond's demon power was going to be an influence in the future." Genkai stated.

"Wait, does anybody here know what happened to David at the Dark Tournament?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, his demon power awoke, and brought him back to life." Koenma stated.

"So why are you all here?" Louis asked, crossing his arms, and leaning against his kitchen counter.

"It's not safe for us to stay home, and the fact that these guys attacked Alex tells us something." Jerry said.

"Yeah, Mason can't fight for shit." Lynn mumbled under her breath from the living room. Villo let out a snicker of laughter as his friend flipped through the channels on the tv.

"Look we need to-" Professor Crumb tried to say before Louis cut him off.

"Let me tell you something." Louis said, standing in front of Professor Crumb. "By best friend and his wife are dead and gone because you refused to act because of a unforseen danger that never came. I am raising their kids because you didn't act when you were supposed to do."

"Also. Let me get something straight." Raymond said, turning to Jerry and Theresa. "You knew that I was a demon, and had no problem with that. So when David and Alex were friends, you had no problem with that as well, but when they started to date and become a couple, then you got big and protective. Really, you two..."

"Well..."

"Wizards and Demons should not be involved with each other." Professor Crumb stated.

"Shut the fuck up, old man." Lynn stated. "My parents are dead because of you, and now you think that just because of you, and now a new mess is about to rain down on us, and the only one who can stop it is not here anymore."

* * *

Red, Blue, and Green stood in the middle of the Waverly Place sandwich shop. They came here looking for the Russos and Professor Crumb. As they could plainly see, everyone there cleared out. They had an idea as to what is about to happen, there is no clue as to what that is going to be.

"God. Where is Lord Neiz?" Blue said, kicking a bar stool into the corner.

"He went off on his own somewhere. Besides, he told me that we are to sit and wait here until we hear from him." Red stated.

"Who knows when that is going to be..." Green grumbled from the other side of the room.

"Shut up." Red growled. He pressed a button on the scouter on the side of his head, and began to nod his head.

"Green, Neiz wants you to go back to our ship and wait there. Blue, you and I are to head out to an address, and wait out there." Red said.

Green gave a nod, and flew away towards his spaceship, while Red and Blue began to fly towards their leader's location.

* * *

Green landed at his spaceship, and looked around. He saw that the door was open. Cautiously, he entered the ship, and was taken aback at what he saw. The crew that was left there to run the ship was laid out in various areas. Green moved cautiously through the ship, and saw that pretty much everyone is dead, but him. He left the ship, and began to try and patch through to the other guys.

"Man, I have to reach the others." Green said, trying to sending a frantic message to the others. Giving up on doing that, Green ran outside of the spaceship, and took off towards where his friends were heading, not knowing that he was being followed.

"Nice, little man, take me to your friends."

* * *

Red and Blue were just about to hit the house in which they were hovering over when they felt Green bolting towards the two of them.

"Well, what is it that is making you fly like a bat out of hell?" Red stated, turning to his friend.

"The ship. Everyone at the ship is dead." Green stated out of breath.

"So? It's not as if we can't replace them. Either way, we can fix the ship on our own, and we can get someone else to pilot the ship when it comes to that." Red stated.

"But who did that? Who killed the crew of the ship?" Green asked.

"Doesn't matter now. We have to get rid of these people right now." Red stated. "Lord Neiz said that might bring him out of hiding."

"Fine, let's do this." Green said, quickly changing gears.

* * *

It wasn't long before they felt a mysterious energy right outside of there door. Koenma, Raymond, William, and Genkai each looked at each other with a ominous look on their faces.

"I take it that's them, isn't it?" William stated.

Koenma answered with a silent nod. Then he motioned for William to answer the door. Everyone watched as the Belmont heir reached for the knob, and slowly turned it.

"Yes?" William answered with no fear in his voice.

"Why hello, William Belmont. We are here to see Alex Russo. Is she still alive after the beating that we gave her earlier?" Lord Neiz asked in a proud tone of voice.

* * *

**AN: In an effort to not give too much away, I will end the chapter there. Don't worry, though, someone is coming back next time, and you know who that is...**


	5. Belmont vs Green The Stranger is Unmask

**AN: William knows exactly what Neiz is up to, and in a moment of ultimate desperation, he decides to lay it all on the line in hopes that his friend will come back just in time. Will that friend show his face?**

**Chapter Five: Belmont vs Green; The Stranger is Unmasked!**

William stood there in Louis's front door, just staring at Neiz and his crew before him. William had to stifle a twitch as he looked back at Koenma and Genkai, who of which were ready to fight or flight at the drop of a hat.

"We are not going to ask again. Alex, she better come outside before we blow this whole street to pieces." Neiz said, still smiling but William knew that he meant stood there for a moment, and he took a deep breath, right when a plan came into his mind.

_If this doesn't work, we are going to be done for._William thought. He took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"You want David, don't you? That is why you attacked Alex. To lure him out from hiding, right?" David asked.

"Of course. Why else would we leave her alive?" Neiz asked, laughing once again. "Are you saying that you know where he is?"

"Exactly." William said. "Here's the catch. You four come with me, because I know that David is in a real angry mood."

"Alright, Belmont. We will follow you. But if you try anything, you are going to pay for it." Neiz said in a serious tone of voice.

"Shut up, and just try to keep up." William said. He gave Genkai a nod and took off at top speed through the sky. Koenma quickly shut the door, and looked back at the crew.

"Everyone!" Koenma stated, getting all of the attention on himself. "We are going to Genkai's Place, so everyone get ready to move!"

"We are leaving?" Justin asked. "Why?"

"I will explain everything when we get there. Let's move!" Koenma shouted.

* * *

That same hooded figure mentioned in previous chapters stood on a roof in downtown New York City, watching as William came flying right passed him with Neiz and his men on his tail. The figure could only laugh as William and he made eye contact.

"He does not have a chance to take them on." He said. Then he sensed Koenma taking everyone in David's home back to Genkai's house. That is when he got the real reason that William was doing this.

"That suicidal son of a bitch." He said under his breath. Growling and cursing under his breath, the young hooded man took off after his friend, as well as his enemies.

* * *

Genkai gathered everyone around her. This was one dire situation that she and the rest was in. She knew that the next few hours was going to determine the fate of an entire planet. The savior or conquer was going to be a scorned teen with something to prove.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get down to business." Genkai said, slowly sitting on the floor, and looking at everyone.

"Genkai, what is happening?" Jerry asked. Genkai took a deep breath, and began to speak once more.

"Well, what is happening is a man by the name of Neiz." Genkai began. "Neiz is something we can best sum up to be a real deadly demon. He is responsible for over 1 million murders. While testing out his powers, he wiped out various villages in Japan and around the world. Koenma had to make it appear that the people that Neiz killed died of natural causes, which he barely did."

"Well, what does he plan to do?" Theresa asked her.

"Open a portal to Demon World right over New York City." Koenma stated. "We have to stop him before he does that, but only one person can do that."

"Let me guess. David, right?" Justin asked.

"Right, you little pissant." Genkai stated. She ignored the glare from Jerry and Theresa and continued on.

"Listen." Genkai stated. "His powers stem from Raymond here. Raymond never had the killer instinct, but David is something special. Like with Yusuke, he has special powers from his ancestors. David's powers stem from the moon, and when it is full, he becomes very powerful and he is basically unstoppable.

"There is a problem though." Koenma stated. "The last time that I talked to David, I got the vibes that he might do something really drastic, and with what happened with him and Alex, there is no telling what might happen with him, or if he is willing to help us at all.

"Powers like that shouldn't fall into the hands of teenagers." Professor Crumb grumbled.

"Shut your mouth, you mediocre jackass." Raymond stated, stepping right into his face. "Give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill you right now? You are the reason that my son is in this situation."

"Raymond, please we have a much dire situation upon us right now." Genkai stated.

"Really? Like what?" Raymond asked.

"Neiz is heading right towards us." Genkai stated.

* * *

William knew that what he did was going to determine if this state and all of the people in it were going to see tomorrow. He looked around, and only saw three people before him, which was bad because there was supposed to be four.

"Where is Neiz?" William asked.

"Heading towards Genkai's place just as we speak. Now it is just us men here to talk." Red said with a smile.

"Fine. Who goes first?" William stated, full of confidence.

"Well then, do you think that you can take me?" Green stated stepping forward. William saw that he was the biggest among the three. His green skin began to flex uncontrollably. When William least expected it, Green muscles grew bigger, and charged right at William.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." William stated, going on the defense.

* * *

Genkai had her eyes split between two fronts. One being William's life force, of which was waning, and the other being Neiz coming right at them. Just then, Genkai felt a jolt. She stood up and rushed towards the window to look out of it.

"What's going on?" Koenma asked, standing next to her.

"William is gone, and look who is here." Genkai stated, pointing out the window. Koenma looked outside, and saw four men standing outside of the house. Not soon afterwards, William, and someone

"My word, it's..." Koenma squeaked out.

* * *

William sat up, and saw a man with a dark hood staring at him. William thought he was dead, but the fact that he was laying there with no injuries after Green all but killed him was a very big surprise to the Belmont heir.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the figure.

"I healed you." Came an all too familiar voice.

"Really? How did you do that?" William asked.

"Not important. What is important is stopping Neiz before he kills everyone." The voice said.

"Really? Just how are we supposed to do that?" William asked.

"Follow me." The voice said taking off into the distance. Figuring that he had nothing to lose, William followed his friend into the distance.

* * *

"Well, it seems that company arrives in droves." Neiz said, looking at William and his friend.

"Jesus, don't you ever shut up." The hooded figure said.

"Well, we all know who you are, so why don't you just show your face?" Neiz demanded.

"Gladly, you patronizing jackass." He said. With full view of the peanut gallery* and Neiz's men, along with William standing to the side of him, he removed his black hooded cloak.

"Nice to see you, David Falcone." Neiz said with a smile.

* * *

**AN: Well, there he is. Back in the flesh. Next time, Neiz get's an eye full of what David can really do. R&R!**


	6. David's Return! Fall of General Green

**AN: David is back, and he has changed a lot. Green is about to find that out. Welcome back, and bye bye Green.**

**Chapter Six: David's Return!; Fall of General Green**

Every eye was on the one that called himself David Falcone. It was David, but he was different in many ways. David black hair was longer, and he had grown a soul patch under his lower lip. His blue eyes had a really icy glare, and there was this really powerful energy surging from him. David let out a small smirk as he spoke once more.

"You know, I can tell from your fighting styles that you aren't the well trained soldiers that I thought you were." David smiled.

"Please. You are forgetting one thing, we have all of your moves committed to memory." Green laughed.

David chuckled under his breath, but his face turned angry again. "My moves can't me measured by simple observations!"

Out of nowhere, the ground began to rumble uncontrollably, and the power from David began to grow rapidly.

"Koenma, what in the world is happening?" Alex asked.

"No, it can't be. It can't be!" Genkai said, in total disbelief.

"What is going on?" Louis asked.

"He's transforming." Koenma said in a rattled voice.

"Into what?" Lynn asked.

"A Super Demon." Koenma said. "It has been over a thousand years since I have seen one. I thought that the bloodline was dead and gone, but here it is, all well."

"What is a Super Demon?" Alex asked.

"A powerful demon. They are nearly invincible, and they can ravage planets if they can." Koenma said.

David stood there with his hair nearly touching his waist, and his normally flat hair completely spiky, surrounded by a mysterious black aura. Green was not impressed, and why should he be?

"Louis told me that this world was a cruel place. I didn't believe him. Then Alex stomped on my heart, and I knew that he was right on spot. All over, I took lives of evil demons that so much as looked at me the wrong way. Rage built up inside of me until I unlocked my Super Demon Powers!" David screamed.

"Please, do you think that you can stand a chance against me?" Green laughed.

"Come and try, little doggie." David laughed.

Green growled, and flew at David, launching a kick that connected with the side of his head.

Green laughed. David wasn't so tough.

"Please tell me that wasn't the best you can do." David said in a casual tone of voice, taking Green's leg and throwing him towards his friends.

"No puny demon is going to get the best of General Green!" Green said, charging at David.

"So, a puny demon is it? You mock me!" David shouted. Green launched a punch, but David dodged it with ease. Green looked at David, and David grabbed him by the head with both hands.

Green let out a murderous scream as he was engulfed in flames. David dropped his charred remains to the ground, and looked at Neiz and his remaining men.

"Let's go." Neiz said. He and Red and Blue floated away. David looked at William with a smile on his face.

"So, what did I miss?" David asked casually.

* * *

David had cut himself off from the rest of the gathering. David was sitting outside, or rather floating above Genkai's house, in case Neiz and his crew decided to come back. Everyone was still buzzing about David's transformation, and the fact that he literally killed someone with his bare hands. With the mood that he was in, him doing that was not a surprise.

"What?" David said, glaring down at William.

"Look, everyone inside wants to talk to you." William said, calling up to his sulking friend. David looked away, and continued to brood.

"Come on, just come inside." William almost pleaded. David looked back at William once more, and took off into the distance.

"Great, where is he off to now?" William asked himself.

* * *

David was flying through his hometown, knowing that Neiz was around here somewhere. Wouldn't you know it, he found him. Neiz floating above downtown, and David decided to confront him.

"You are in many ways different from your father." Neiz said calmly. "Koenma knows it. Genkai knows it. Raymond himself knows it, and I know it especially."

"What are you talking about?" David asked him.

"Killer Instinct." Neiz said, turning to face him. "To make a long story short, Raymond refused to take lives when he had demon powers. You are not like that. You will kill if and when it was necessary, like my men. You didn't hesitate to cut them down, and it is that type of uncaged brutality I need."

"If you think I am going to help someone like you, you are sadly mistaken." David said. Neiz just laughed under his breath.

"I knew that you wouldn't help me if I asked." Neiz stated. "Doesn't matter, I am going to force your hand anyway. I know just what is going to get under your skin, Demon."

"Really, I suppose that you are going to tell me what you have planned?" David asked.

"Not on your life. See you soon." Neiz said. Vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

David just sighed, and he was about to leave the area when a shocking thought entered his mind. A revelation about what Neiz was probably planning.

"Demon World's Moon. That is what he is going to use." David told himself.

Wasting no time, David bolted back to Genkai's place.

* * *

**AN: Next time, Red and Blue show their faces once more, and Neiz takes out someone close to David in order to get under his skin. Who is it? Wait and see...**


	7. A Moment Of Temporary Peace

**AN: Just when things were calming down a little, Neiz and his remaining crew does something that sends David over the edge, and not for the better either.**

**Chapter Seven: A Moment Of Temporary Peace**

During the brief moment of nothing happening and calm quiet, William managed to pull Genkai and Koenma outside to tell them what is going on. Something big was brewing, and he could tell that these two already know that.

"What's going on? Why are you talking to us out here?" Genkai asked him.

"Listen. I know what Neiz is going to do." William said.

"I know. Neiz is using the Demon Moon. How is he going to use that, I wonder?" Koenma asked.

"I know that somewhere in New York City he is bringing out the moon, or that is where the portal to Demon World is going to be. What are we going to do about that?" Genkai asked.

"Well, we have to do something before that happens." William said. "If Demon World gets a direct line to the human world, that could mean something very bad for all of us."

"We need David's help, but with the state of mind he is in, there is no telling if he will help us at all, or if he is even on our side." Koenma said.

"Don't even start with me on that." Genkai said, running a hand through her faded hair.

"Well then, Ms. Psychic. What do you suggest that we do?" William asked her.

Genkai was about to respond when Lynn wandered outside. The three of them silenced their conversation, and looked at her as if she was about to say something very important.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked.

"Just having a little conversation. What is going on in there?" William asked.

"Lord Koenma, can you please tell me something about my brother David?" Lynn asked. "I want to know about him, but I don't want to talk to Alex about him."

"Speaking of which, let me go and talk to the little bitch." Genkai said, walking into her house.

"So, what do you want to know?" Koenma asked.

"How did he get his powers? How does he know how to fly? What does he like to eat? Anything that can give me real info about him." Lynn said, dragging on.

Koenma thought about it for a minute, and decided what was the best thing to say to her was.

"Let me say this." Koenma began. "I have known David ever since he was born. I took a chance with Yusuke making him a Spirit Detective, but I know that David has been through a lot in his seventeen years. Let me tell you this. He is destined for great things, and he has the power to be a great hero, or the deadliest villain."

"What made him turn into...into this?" Lynn asked, struggling to find the right words.

"Plain and simple? Alex." William said. "Those two were friends since they were in preschool, but the way that she ended things between them was downright bull."

"I know. How are things going to go between them now?" Lynn asked.

"Don't count on them being friends. That I can say for certain." Koenma stated, giving off a slight smile.

* * *

David didn't find Neiz as he was flying through the city. He was not dead, that is for certain, but there was no trace of his energy anywhere here. David stopped at the top of a building, and began to contemplate his next move.

"Demon World, he has to be there." David told himself. He wasn't going to go to Demon World after Neiz, because Red and Blue were still around here somewhere, and he couldn't leave this world knowing that those two are still alive, and still taking orders from Neiz.

"Damn, where am I going to go now?" David asked himself, just staring at the city that he called home. It didn't change since he was gone, but something in his mind told him that he was not ready to come back just yet.

"Man, just what in the three worlds am I doing?" David asked himself. "Something happened to me that I didn't want to happen, but now I see that it was necessary to protect those that can't protect themselves."

David sighed, and took off once more, not knowing what he was going to do.

* * *

Alex was standing near a window, just looking out at the trees as a cool breeze swept through, and things were calm for the first time in a long time. They weren't going to stay that way, but she was going to take what she could get.

Genkai entered the room, and slammed the door very loudly to announce her presence to Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked her.

"You. That is what's wrong." Genkai said. "You caused all of this. Neiz and his remaining two men are out there planning something, and here we are sitting on our hands waiting for them to make a move."

"How did I cause all of this?" Alex asked her.

"Really? After the crap that you did, to David especially, you are going to ask me that?" Genkai said, almost laughing out of anger. "You broke up with him because he was a demon, and now you are with a werewolf that can't fight a fairy, and with the way things are going, that means he will not survive the way things are going."

"Whoa, what makes you think that you can talk to me like that?" Alex asked, getting angry.

"Hey, if I was David's family, and if it was up to them, you would have burned by now." Genkai said. "I have said all I came to say. I am not going to waste what little energy I have left trying to knock some sense into that brick you call a mind. I barely did it with Yusuke, and I am not going to bother with you."

Before Alex could say another word, Genkai had left the room, slamming the door very loudly.

_She's right. _Alex thought. _She's absolutely right..._

* * *

Lynn just sat on the steps of Genkai's temple, taking in the scenery of the tranquil house. Lynn took off her shoes, and walked through the grass, sighing peacefully and looking at the bright sky. This was so peaceful...

"What?" She asked in a irritable tone.

"Okay, I deserved that." Alex said peacefully.

"Really? What do you want? I don't want to talk to you, so if you don't mind, get lost before I hurt you." Lynn all but screamed.

"Can I just explain?"

"Explain what? You ran off my brother, broke his heart, and I am supposed to be nice to you?" Lynn said getting angrier by the moment.

"Look, I just-LOOK OUT!" Alex screamed. Lynn snapped her head behind her, and saw Neiz standing above her, glaring down at her with a sickening smile on his face.

"I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice." Neiz said, still smiling. Alex could do nothing but watch as Lynn tried to run away from Neiz. Neiz smiled as she shot a beam of energy through her chest...

* * *

**AN: With only two chapters left, this is going to be a very interesting turn of events. Just wait and see what is going to happen next.**


	8. The Unstoppable Force Awakens!

**AN: Neiz finally crossed that line in an effort to infuriate David, and boy did he succeed. Neiz has no idea what he is in store for...**

**Chapter Eight: The Unstoppable Force Awakens!**

Alex had a look of absolute terror on her face as she saw her one time friend fall to the ground hard. It all happened so fast, I mean, Neiz moved so quickly that they had no time to react, or even get far enough away to have a slim chance at survival. Once Lynn made impact on the ground, she laid there perfectly still as if she was dead, but she couldn't be. She is David's little sister after all. Alex quickly moved to her side, and heard that she was still breathing, it was struggling in the way that she was breathing, but she was still breathing none the less.

Alex was about to scream for help when Raymond and Genkai ran out of the house, and saw Lynn lying on the ground. With no hesitation, the father picked up his daughter, and ran into the home.

* * *

David had no luck in finding any sign of where Neiz and his goon squad went. This really frustrated the demon, because if it wasn't for these ruthless killers in this city, he would not even bother to protect the people in this city. The thing was though, his family was here, especially his little sister whom he hasn't met yet. If it wasn't for her...

Out of nowhere, a warning rang through his head. He felt that something was wrong, or something bad was happening to his little sister. He tried to home in on her pulse, and he got it, but what really scared him was that her pulse was slowly fading away.

David had to get out there to see her. He let out a silent prayer, and bolted towards Genkai's place.

No sooner than when he tried to leave the area, he was cut off by Red and Blue. Those two both had smiles a mile wide on their face. That meant that something bad has happened or was going to happen.

"Well, if it isn't the young demon with the pointy hair." Red said smiling. "I wonder where you are going?"

"Maybe to check on his little sister." Blue laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry, Lord Neiz already did that. By now that little bitch should be dead by now." Red said, smiling grimly.

"Neiz got to her?" David growled in disbelief. "That's it! You two are going to pay for this!"

Red and Blue were laughing, but then they saw David beginning to transform into something that they never saw before.

He grew a lot more muscular, and his hair grew longer and spikier, plus it reached his waist this time.

"Whoa, someone had some steroids for breakfast." Blue laughed. Red growled, and smacked him in the head.

"He's going to kill us! We're no match for him in this condition! Let's go!" Red said. Blue heeded him no mind, and charged at David anyway. Red looked on as David pulled a sword handle from his back, and jammed it into Blue.

"Demon's Cross!" David yelled. A black and purple flame shot through Blue, and David sliced through what remains of Blue. The incinerated remains of the enemy that David killed fell to the city below.

Red looked on in horror, and flew off, probably to warn Neiz as to what is going to happen.

David sighed, and continued to fly towards Genkai's place.

* * *

Genkai stood over Lynn's lifeless figure as she tried to figure out just what was going on with this young girl. Nothing she tried was working, and to make matters really confusing, Lynn had a really good pulse, despite the fact that she was almost shot straight through the chest. She was laying there peacefully, as if this was a sound asleep like nap. The old sage rubbed her faded hair in confusion just as Lord Koenma walked in.

"What's happening now?" She asked the prince.

"David just killed Blue with the Demon's Cross." Koenma said. "That only leaves Red and Neiz left."

"That's good." Genkai said, turning back to Lynn. Koenma stepped inside and shut the door.

"How's she doing?" Koenma asked.

"The scary thing? Pretty good." Genkai stated, looking at him. "She suffered a lot of damage, but she is sleeping as if nothing is going on. Wow."

"Look, something big is about to happen. Neiz, Red, and David are heading out here." Koenma said.

"This is bad, why?" Genkai asked.

"Well, David most likely knows what happened to Lynn, and with the way he took out Green and Blue, he is not going to be in a good mood." Koenma said.

Genkai nodded her head, and turned back to Koenma just in time to see a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

"What? What's wrong?" Genkai asked him.

"They are here." Koenma asked.

"Who are you talking about? David and Neiz?" Genkai asked the prince.

"Yeah, better go and meet them." Koenma said, opening the door, and stepping outside.

Genkai placed a cool cloth onto Lynn's forehead, and followed the prince.

* * *

Neiz and Red watched the sky turn blood red, and a whirlpool open in the middle. David landed right behind him, but the two of them paid no mind to the young demon. Everyone in the house however were scared out of their minds.

"David Falcone, it is so nice of you to join us." Neiz said, laughing wildly. "My plan is almost complete, but now what I ask of you is to join me in Demon World for one last challenge. Do you think that you can beat me?"

"No doubt about it." David growled.

"Fine. Let's go." Neiz said as he and Red flew into the portal. David gave one last glance back at the peanut gallery that gathered on Genkai's porch, and flew after him...

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the conclusion of this story!**


	9. Pis Aller

**AN: This is it! The final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Pis Aller**

David touched down in what was known as Demon World. It was much more different than Spirit World and the human world in which he grew up. In the part that he touched down in, he was in the middle of what was most likely a dead or dying forest. He looked around, and soon saw Neiz and Red in front of you.

"In order for there to be ultimate power bestowed upon me, I must sacrifice some one." Neiz said. He looked over at Red, and grabbed him by the throat. He launched him into the air, and with a snap of his fingers, Red exploded into a cloud of dust.

"I can tell that this is going to be a really interesting day." Neiz said with a sick smile.

* * *

Lord Koenma just stood there, watching the portal as it keeps spiraling out of control. Genkai stood next to him, watching in concern as well, trying to figure out what they were going to do next.

"So, Prince of Hell, any idea as to what we are going to do next?" Genkai asked.

"David knows what he is doing." Koenma asked. "When certain demons go to Demon World, they get extremely more powerful."

"That's nice to know, but what about the big hole in the red sky, Prince!" Genkai all but screamed.

"Well, if it absolutely comes to it, I will use this again if I have to." Koenma stated, tapping his pacifier, as to signal what was going to come, if it came to that point.

* * *

"See?" Neiz said in a emotionless tone of voice after the brutal murder of his own loyal soldier. "Every time someone dies, I get more powerful. That is my ability. Thanks to you killing off my entire crew, I am almost invincible. Thanks to you, I shall take over your pathetic city."

David just started to laugh. "You are really pathetic. You know that, right?"

"What are you babbling about now?" Neiz asked the young demon before him.

"Certain demons get more powerful depending on the situation that is bestowed upon them." David stated. "With me and my wolf demon powers, I get more powerful when the moon, and since that is the demon moon, my powers are tripled."

"What does that mean?" Neiz asked him.

"You're dead, dumb ass, that's what it means." David said. He looked at his bandaged right arm, and noticed that his wolf tattoo was glowing red. He then looked at Neiz with a smile on his face.

"Oh, my pet wants to come out to play." David smiled. Neiz just watched David's demeanor change to one that would be fitting to a psychopath. The black flame began to let loose from the bandages on his arms. David smiled, and looked at Neiz with murderous intent on his mind and in his eyes.

"Here it comes!" He yelled. From his arm, came a wolf that was black as the sky that was above them. The wolf took a human like stance, and stood next to David and looked at him briefly, and then looked at Neiz.

"Kill him." David commanded. The wolf nodded his head at David as if he understood what he was saying. Neiz didn't have time to react before he was being rushed by David and his wolf creature. Neiz began to hack and slash at the two of them, but it did not do anything to these creatures. He knew that he was out matched, and this was going to be the end of one of the three of them.

Neiz turned around, and began to fly away. David appeared in front of him, and knocked him right to the ground below him. Neiz tried to get up, but a big hand grabbed his arm. More big hands appeared, and grabbed his other free limbs. Neiz let out an ear piercing scream before he was dragged below.

"Thanks, my friend." David whispered. The wolf creature let out a friendly growl, and took back his original form as a tattoo on David's arm. David let out a sigh, and jumped back through the portal, heading back to Genkai's house.

* * *

David landed outside Genkai's home with a thump. He looked towards the sky, and watched the portal disappear, and the sky return to it's regular blue and clear self. David suddenly felt a wave of fatigue run through his body, and he just fell to the ground asleep, knowing that the danger that was plaguing them for so long was finally dead.

Everyone ran out and surrounded him. Fear turned to confusion as they saw his sleeping form.

"You have got to be kidding me. The kid's asleep!" Genkai stated.

"I don't know whether to laugh or scream, but this is really something now." Raymond said, staring at his son.

"To think, not too long ago David was on a run of terror. If he had these powers then, it would have been disastrous." Koenma said.

"What do we do with David now?" Raymond asked.

"Let him sleep. He deserves it after all." Genkai said.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

After everyone left the home, and Raymond and Lord Koenma returned to Spirit World, Genkai found herself tending to Lynn who was still recovering from her injuries. David sat in the window, looking out at the scenery that was the trees and flowers near her house. Genkai watched over Lynn as she slept peacefully, but her mind was on the wolf demon that was sitting on her window sill.

"So David, what are you going to do now?" Genkai asked.

"I don't know." David said in a sad and hurt tone of voice. "After everything that I have been through, I am not ready to return home. I am going off to train some more. But Lynn needs to stay here while she heals. Can she do that?"

"I'll take her home once she is well enough to move, okay?" Genkai said.

"Thanks." David said.

"No problem." Genkai said. She turned her head for a moment, and when she looked back towards David location, she saw that he was long gone.

"I can tell that David is going to be a real wild card in the future." Genkai muttered as she stared towards the empty window.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

David saw Alex walking with Harper through the streets towards Waverly Place. David waited until Alex was alone before he dropped down in front of her.

"Greetings. Alex." David said in an angry tone of voice. Alex tried to run but David grabbed her wrist, and he spun her around so that they were face to face.

"David, please..." Alex almost pleaded with the demon.

"Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you." David growled. "I am here to give you a message so that you can tell the rest of the families. I am gone, and I am not coming back for a long time. You are to thank for this."

"David, I am sorry." Alex said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Save it, you bitch. Have a good life." David hissed. Alex watched as a black cloak appeared on his shoulders. He turned his back to her, looked up at the sky, and took off into the distance. David looked back, and he did the first thing that he did in over a year.

He smiled.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
